heromainiafandomcom-20200214-history
Upgrade (Character)
Upgrade is one of the leading Generals of the New Russian Empire. His collective super computer enhanced mind makes him one of the smartest and tactical people on the planet. Also Known As *Nanite Parasite *Heartless Machine *Blue Volt Origin Interactions EverBound: T.A.O Personality Some what of a simple minded person that is able to understand complicated concepts. He loves thinking about killing things not to actually kill but to make it so he has nothing to fear from them. While the idea of crushing bugs instantly is nice to him, he much prefers playing with them. He has a tendency to not speak because he's so in tune with the net that he forgets that he can speak. Powers Upgrade (click link for further information): Upgrade is the ability to upgrade all electronics, both from a software and hardware perspective. *Bionic Physiology: Thanks to his Upgrade power, he has infused his body with nanobots which has enhanced the points in his body that he has wished to be enhanced. Only a mere .5% of his body is actually Bionic. He is not sure what would happen if he transfered his memories into a computer version of his brain. The biggest concern in regards to this would be would he retain his Upgrade power. This here is enough not to do the transfer. *Enhanced Intelligence : Thanks to his upgrade power he has implanted his body with nanobots which allows him to be constantly connected to the internet and increases his brains potential to be able to think up to a hundread moves ahead. *Plasma Manipulation: Can make plasma and control it with powerful electro magnets. With it he can emit powerful super heated force fields were almost nothing can get through without being instantly melted. *Electricity Manipulation: *Weapon Manipulation: As well make any weapon within reason, he can make it so he can know how the weapon in anyway he wishes. *Adoptive Muscle Memory: Kind of complicated to explain but I'll try my best. Using his upgrade power he has made a 3D modeling program that matches his shape and movements exactly. With this in mind he has similulated 1000s in not 10s of 1000s of different body movements from just normal movements to him using something. He has processed these movements millions of times in his brain which has given him perfect use of those movements without ever having physically done them. It also helps that he has his nanobots in his body to further increase those movements. *Mechanical Constructs: Nanobots Upgrade's nanobots are an increadable peice of machinery. These nanobots curculate through-out his body killing off any microbe that would do harm. There other job is to increase Upgrades phyisical potenial. This includes enhancing his eyes to be able to switch between a variety of visions be it night, infrared, microscopic, and so on. They form a 4th synthetic layer of skin just before the epidermis. This layer is incredably tought, so tough in fact that it's enough to stop a bullet and leave minimal damage. They form a similar layer around hhis vital organs as well as bones. Thuse allowing him even unarmored to do hand to hand combat at supoer human levels. Armor and Weapons Weapons *Plasma Tourches (Think something along the lines of a lightsaber) *High focased lazer beams *An array of bullets and rockets *Gas releasers *An assortment of blades *And many more Armor typhon_herald_by_playworkart-d30158u.jpg|Upgrade Different Armor Design TA s Contest Entry 59 by ThorsAssassin.jpg|Upgrade Main Armor Design Thor__s_Assassin_by_astray_engel.jpg|Upgrade Main Armor Design Modifying Thor__s_Assassin_by_reiq_by_ThorsAssassin.jpg|Upgrade Main Design Thicker Armor *'Gauntlents': the Gauntlents like everything else are made up of his nanobots. They can very in size as well as toughness to fit the situation. *'Chest Plate': made of nanobots which construct themselves to a self molding plate that is blast proof. *'Boots': Made in the same way as all the other peices. They can change to fit the terrain and can form into rocket boots. *At any point in his armor he can form a weapon. Mechanical Constructs Upgrade has a vast aray of machines that he creates to do his bidding when he wishes. UpgradeMK1.jpg|Upgrade Mk. 1 UpgradeMK2.jpg|Upgrade Mk. 2 UpgradeMK3.jpg|Upgrade Mk. 3 Upgrade Mk 1: The Most basic of the basic. These machines are sent out to take out normal humans on operations. Upgrade Mk 2: A much more advanced version of the Mk1. These aechines can do decent battle with a "Willed". They are also used for assasination operations. Upgrade Mk 3: The Mk3s are the toughest of the basic Upgrades. These are used when an operation needs extreme tactics. Quotes Watching a depowered human form Apex casually take out an entire fleet of super soldiers in a second from a monitor - This doesn't make sense. He shouldn't even have any powers so how is he this absurdly fast. To EverBound- Trivia *Is powerful enough to make the people of the world who are within electronics his slave in a matter of minutes at any given time *All of his machines are water proof and EMP proof Category:Level 6 Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:WIP Category:Willed Category:Anti-Villian Category:Techno-Organic Being Category:SightlessReality Category:Cyborg Category:Hacker Category:Crime Boss Category:T.A.O